Seductions & Nosebleeds
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: WARNING: SEXYNESS.DANCING.SINGING.SEDUCTIONS. BOYXBOY AND LOTS OF NOSEBLEEDS!  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!    Summary: Kaoru was feeling very hot today. And no, it was NOT from the sun's heat.


Seduction & Nosebleeds

WARNING: .. BOYXBOY AND LOTS OF NOSEBLEEDS!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary: Kaoru was feeling very hot today. And no, it was NOT from the sun's heat.

Disclaimer: I do NOT our Ouran, Kaoru (sadly) or Pussy Cat Dolls!

Today was a very warm sunny day. Many of the students of Ouran high school decided to wear light clothing. Despite the warmth, the young ladies of Ouran still attended the Host Club.

Even inside the third music room ,and siting under the air conditions, the young students still felt the heat. But, every host had their own way to cool down themselves and their customers.

Tamaki had brought this huge electric fan that blew cold wind towards his and his princess skins. Kyouya had two of the electric fans. One next to him and his desk ,and the other next to his customers. Hunny and Mori were sharing ice-cream and were sitting directly under the air conditions.

Haruhi was busy with Hikaru. They were both fanning their customers with big feather fans. Every once in a while they would cool each other off.

Unfortunately,Kaoru was left alone. His princess deiced to join the other hosts, seeing as Kaoru wasn't doing anything entertaining. Kyouya was obviously displeased, but with the heat he was too lazy to yell at Kaoru to do anything.

And besides, Kaoru was very busy staring at a certain first year. No, not _Haruhi_. It was _Hikaru,_his twin brother. Kaoru was somewhat amazed by the way his older brother was running from girl to girl trying to cool them off. He watched in fascination. He was mesmerized by the way Hikaru's muscles moved under that _tight_ white blouse. His sweat was slowly dripping down his forehead.

Kaoru was getting warmer by the second. Sadly, he had hit the limit as he saw that his brother had opened the first four buttons of his blouse. _That's it! I must have him!_ Thought Kaoru. He really needed his brother. He need to stop the heat that was growing on his body. He too opened the first few buttons of his blouse. While opening them, an idea invaded his mind.

And with a smirk on his lips, he slyly made his way towards the costume closet located on the east side of the room.

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

After about 20 minutes, Kaoru finally exited the closet. He was dressed in black booty shorts, short black top and black high heeled boots. His face was covered in make-up.

His eyes were covered in silver eye shadow, his eyelids were lined by black eyeliner, his lashes were thickly coated with black mascara and his lips were covered in sinful blood red lipstick.

Fortunately, the host club members and their little ladies were busy trying to cool down that they didn't notice Kaoru.

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

_When will the day finish? I really want to go home and take a shower with Kaoru!_

Thought the older twin. He had promised Kaoru this morning that as soon as they get home that they would shower together. He had also promised a fun day at school as well. He silently cursed after looking at the clock on the wall. It was only 4:40pm. Meaning, they had about 20 minutes until the club would close.

_Click click click_

Heads slowly turned around as they heard weird clicking noises. Also while turning, music started to play throughout the room. Their eyes finally landed on a certain mischievous redheaded twin. As the music played, the host club stared confusedly at the young twin as he dancing with the beat.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe__  
><em>_But you keep frogettin'__  
><em>_Sayin' what you gon' do to me__  
><em>_But I ain't seen nuttin_

A seductive and sinful voice filled throughout the room. The young twin dressed in black slowly made his way towards his older twin. Along the way, he swayed his hips to the beat of the music in a very sinfully matter.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe  
>But you keep frogettin'<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me  
>But I ain't seen nuttin<em>

Kaoru stood in the middle of room, right in front of his brother's gaze. He slowly dragged his hands down his chest while panting heavily while still swaying his hips as he sang the previous part.

_Typical and hardly_

_The type I fall for_

_I like it when the physical_

_Don't leave me askin' for more_

Kaoru was standing in front of his brother. His hands clutching on the front of his older brother's blouse. He swayed his hips again but this time lowering his body to the ground, being pressed against Hikaru's body, and staring up into his brother's eyes. Short seconds later, he brought his body back up and leaned towards his brother's ears.

_I'm a sexy mama  
>Who knows just how to get what I wanna<br>What I wanna do is bring this on ya  
>Back up all the things that I told ya<em>

he sang seductively in his brother's ear, while placing Hikaru's hands on his own slim and bar hips. He, again, swayed his hips along the beat and sneakily rubbing Hikaru's manhood. He smirked when he heard his older brother let out a small moan.

_You've been sayin'  
>All the right things all night long<br>But I can't seem to get you over here  
>To help take this off<em>

Kaoru dramatically pushed Hikaru away from him and stomped his way towards a brown chair.

He sat backwardly on the chair. He threw his upper body backwards while doing a mini spin and bringing his upper body back up again. He got up from the chair and kicked it aside.

_Baby can't you see  
>How these clothes are fittin' on me<br>And the heat comin' from this beat?  
>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know<em>

Kaoru then sat on his knees on the teasingly started to pull his shirt upwards and panted heavily. He finally pulled off his shirt and did fanning motions against his naked upper body.

As an instrumental played for a few seconds, Kaoru stood in front of his brother again.

_You say you're a big boy  
>But I can't agree<br>'Cuz the love you said you had  
>Ain't been put on me<em>

Kaoru slowly traced his index finger down Hikaru's chest. He then brought said finger in front of Hikaru and did the 'No' sign. He toke his brother's hands for the second time and grinded his body against the older twin. He turned around, while still being held by his brother, and pressed his back against the front area of his brother as he swayed his hips up and down Hikaru's body.

_I wonder if I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder if my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?_

As the song suggested, Kaoru turned around and brought his face closer to Hikaru. Their lips a few inches apart. Once Kaoru heard Hikaru take a sharp inhale of breath,he pushed away.

Kaoru danced for a while. Missing a few lyrics, too busy seducing his older twin.

He ended the dance by pushing his body against Hikaru's. Lips inches away and both twins panting heavily. Unfortunately, they both had to pull away when they hear loud thudding noise. Apparently, half of the girls had fainted after the little _show_ Kaoru had pulled ,and the other half had a major nose bleed.

Shrugging, Hikaru looked at Kaoru and seriously said "how about I help you take of those booty shorts too?"

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

Ok, so this is my lame attempt at writing a seducing fic. It's really hard for me to write about a person singing and dancing at the same time. But, I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please Review!

And if you like, read my other stories :D


End file.
